


【瓦狼】夏日已逝（The last day of the summer）

by muchoutianshi



Series: 魔兽的集合 [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Relationships: varian wrynn/Genn Greymane
Series: 魔兽的集合 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889284
Kudos: 3





	【瓦狼】夏日已逝（The last day of the summer）

哦，点梗的那个：激情短打 部分。

瓦狼 现代背景。

瓦里安 * 吉恩

上班族背景

这里来自一只真的踩在死线上的咸鱼。

夏日已逝

1.

瓦里安稍微空闲的时候，他就会忍不住发会呆。

他明明只是在看文件当中的一份，他在拿到文件前他就已经摸清了底下员工提出的需求，他完全可以在一小时内安排所有的工作，但当他反应过来的时候，他的手表上的时针已经跳了两格。

而他的办公室的门也已经关上，将门外的喧闹隔了个一干二净，而在另一张办公桌上，有个人正在埋头工作，就在他又一次眼神飘忽的时候，那只有力的手臂正将面前的文件放到右边，在对方桌上，被放到右边的文件已经有不小一摞，尽管这样，位于左边的依然是一个可恶的数目。

瓦里安一点都不喜欢处理文件。

他看了对方的动作看了一会儿，愧疚感在对方又完成三份文件的时候汹涌而上，在看到对方那本来就已经斑驳不已，如今又添了几根白发的头发时，这愧疚感几乎把他完全的吞了进去。

“哦，得了吧，瓦里安，你有功夫盯着我胡思乱想，不如来帮帮我。”

被他注视的人抬起了头，用那蓝色的眼睛注视着他，这可真奇怪，明明对方的年纪比自己大了太多，风霜过早的在对方的身体上留下了刻痕，但在那沟壑之下的眼睛却给人一种感觉，就是……风霜也好，平凡也罢，那些好的坏的，它们并没有为那双眼添上阴霾，而是化成了点点银色的火星，为过多的黑暗点亮了星辰。

他的手足无措引来了一声不带恶意的嘲笑，以及一份递到他面前的文件。

“别傻站着，男孩。”吉恩笑着望着他，用他无比熟悉的语气唤起他的神智，这卓有成效，繁杂的世俗和午夜间的困倦从他的脑子里离开，还了他一个清晰的头脑，他接过了那份文件，轻声说了声感谢，然后一目十行的进行阅读，而这位可敬的朋友，他的同胞对他摇了摇头，摆摆手，将他驱赶到了一边。

他们一言不发的完成着这些工作，每当瓦里安完成一份的时候，他就会放到那些文件的最右侧，原本放在那里的文件被挪到了稍左一些，在他放完后他就会取走新的几份文件，他们在两个小时后合力解决了最左边的文件，瓦里安和吉恩同时松了一口气，他们彼此对视一眼，从对方眼中能看出种种无奈，可他们还没做完呢。

瓦里安拉来一张椅子，而吉恩则把桌子清理出一个可以摆放东西的位置，而那两堆文件被挪到了位置中央，并排放着两支笔和一本记事本。

“老规矩？”吉恩问。

瓦里安点了点头，对对方露出微笑，他已经完全进入状态了，与之前的萎靡不振相比，他现在几乎是迫不及待的，而这头老狼也有些跃跃试试，在他这么说的时候发出一声叹息，他将自己处理的那堆文件推到了瓦里安面前，递出一支笔尖朝着自己的笔。

“听您决断。”吉恩在他接过的时候挑了挑眉，语气几乎是挖苦，而瓦里安并没有被惹恼，他无比清楚这些话语的真实含义，他握着笔，凝视着这些纸张，如同国王执起他的利剑。

“哦，得了吧，吉恩。”

他用一个白眼作为回答，尽管他注意力集中在他的文件上，但他知道，在他这么做的时候，他身后的人正对他微笑。

2.

“需要更改？”

“更改。”

“不合理？”

“不合理。”

“驳回？”

“如果没有进一步解释，驳回。”

“好吧。”

吉恩叹了一口气，直接在那份文件上画了一个大大的红叉。

他抬起头，毫不畏惧的迎上瓦里安有些不悦的双眼，他勾起嘴角。

“哦，得了吧，我们都知道你不会让人解释。”

瓦里安眼中的不悦像是变魔术一样消失的一干二净，取而代之的是恶作剧不成的郁闷，以及点点……欣慰。

“你这个老伙计。”

他们在玩笑中勾肩搭背，那个老家伙兴致上来了，毫不客气的撸了一把他的头发，作为报复，他狠狠的抽了对方屁股一下。

理所应当的，他的举动得来了一点报应。

可他依然是高兴异常。

3.

当他们终于从文件地狱中出来的时候，他们理所应当的错过了午饭时间。

尽管没有人说他们，但吉恩还是自觉地看起了外卖，也不过问他就下了一个订单下来。

工作稍微告一段落，瓦里安窝到了沙发上，准备稍微打一个盹，他靠着的软垫实在是太软了，让他有些不习惯。

他的理智和精明在刚刚那场消耗中逐渐离开了他的脑子，他又回复成那个有些迷糊的瓦里安，那些软垫就像是黑洞，而他是被捕捉到的小行星，他正被缓慢的拖到里面去，他明明知道会有这样的发展，但他不知道他该如何自救，亦或者是如何才能让他有更好的结局。

他不习惯这个。

他拒绝着软垫的柔软，却又靠的更紧了点。

他不习惯这个。

那些文件像是雪花，纷纷扬扬落满了他，把下面藏着的一些东西盖的很好。

他几乎以为他已经习惯了。

他的老伙计不再提高声调与他闲聊，他们刚刚在说什么来着？哦，吃什么？他有问吗，算了，不管了，他有些困，他要被吸进去了。

吉恩放下了手机，轻手轻脚的走到沙发边，中年人躺在沙发上，蜷缩着，已经闭上了眼；他在睡梦中也是一副不得安宁的姿态，好吧，他就知道他放不下。

在那张睡容上隐隐约能看见另一张脸，更加年轻一些的人总是皱着眉，而那眼睛几乎不会有平静的时刻，他无时无刻不在审视，无时无刻不在评判，这些品质帮助这个年轻人从那些几乎令人扼腕的悲惨命运中挣脱，成为了自己的命运的主人。

他当然知道对方在恐惧什么。

他当然知道对方在恐惧什么。

他调高了空调的温度，放轻动作，不至于惊扰对方难得的睡梦。

但他总该习惯的。

他得接受自己最终会败在命运脚底下，最终自己所否认憎恨的软弱会充斥身体每一个角落，但这……并不意味着失败。

他只是该歇歇了而已。

他只是变老了而已。

岁月总归得带走一些东西，变得迟钝是他能够给予的……最小的代价。

4.

他们相识并不算愉快。

一个竞争对手的遗孤并不值得他过多的怜悯，而商业法则本身就是弱肉强食，他没有去侵吞对方父亲的心血已经算是他的仁慈了。

未成年人的求助多多少少激发了他一点怜悯心，他默认了对方的导师以不欢而散的说法掩盖了，根本没有人听他说一句话的事实，他就在他的办公室里，隔着玻璃望着那个混小子被他的保安推了一把，却依然站直了身子，像是棵松树一样屹立不倒。

如果给对方一些时日，他迟早会回到这生意场上的。

吉恩想。

他冷眼旁观着这位落难的继承人孤独的和他的导师在嘲笑中一同离去，而那个年轻人在推搡中抬起头，意外的与他对上了眼。

即便是隔着距离，他都能看出那双眼中火焰腾的就涌了起来，在他的注视下，有些东西正从那弱小的躯壳上碎裂，并无可抑制的将那个孩子吞掉了。

这场闹剧并没有持续多少分钟，最终，那两个人变成了一抹记忆中的阴影。

他那时就有一种预感。

那个孩子不会再踏入这里了。

而他久违的，感到了一丝抱歉。

多年以后。

命运流转。

他成为了落难的那方。

5.

在饭菜彻底凉掉前，吉恩推醒了瓦里安。

刚醒来的年轻人依然是迷迷糊糊的，哈，时间真是最伟大的魔术师，从那天起，这头雄狮就再也没有睡过一个好觉，可颇为讽刺的，当他顺从着自己儿子的意，来到这里去做一些普通工作，这些平凡的生活却迅速的“腐蚀”掉了他。

他毫不客气的将拆出的湿巾丢到了对方脸上，那缕冰凉收获了一个持续三秒的警惕眼神，三秒过后瓦里安骂了一句脏话，用那湿巾擦了擦脸，并没好气的瞪了他一眼。

他点了点易于消化的鱼粥，弄了点清淡的小菜，再配上一些猪排充当他们的工作餐，说实话，这些食物与他们应酬的时候吃的相比，过于寡淡了些，谢天谢地，瓦里安并没有抱怨，他老老实实的拿起了筷子，开始吃。

如果不是他们还得开车回去的话，他是想要来点酒的，也许他们回家后可以喝上一些，到时候他会借着酒劲儿再可劲的嘲笑他一下，把他从那些并不适合对方的自怨自艾里拖出来，让他不要一个不留神就钻进自己的小世界去。

即便是他，他也不是很喜欢被人忽视的。

瓦里安秉持着食不言寝不语的准则享用自己的午餐，然后莫名其妙的打了个寒颤。

怎么觉得他被人算计了？

“我有一个好消息。”

吉恩说。

“什么好消息？”

瓦里安看了他一眼。

“你很快就会知道了。”

即便是瓦里安满脸疑问，吉恩依然没有说出答案。

6.

会议的消息是在临近下午工作收尾时传来的。

瓦里安看了一眼负责传达消息的员工，又看了一眼头都没抬，忙着工作的老狼，面上平静的点了点头，接过了那份计划书，并在员工走后立刻关上了门。

他几乎是立刻就深深的叹了一口气，他听到一声闷笑，不用抬头，他就能知道，那个家伙一定是一脸得逞的神情。

好吧，好吧。

他又叹了一口气，却忍不住脸上浮现出一些笑意。

他把这份计划书丢到了一边，如果他没有猜错的话，这场会议与其说是会议，不如说是一场生意场上的较量，他们会用话语与竞争对手唇枪舌剑，钻研对方的漏洞，并且为自己的事业谋得利益。

“提起干劲儿，男孩。”

那个老混蛋又开始嘲笑他，而他可恶的真的因此进入了临战状态，那些本以为会消失的沉寂的怒火又燃烧着他，但却比过去多了更多。

有一根无形的纽带始终维系着他的理智，它不是缰绳也不是冲锋枪，更不是起爆器。

说实话，他也并未懂得更多。

他的伙伴，队友，或者其他什么，正对他微笑。

他深吸了一口气。

“好吧。”

他干巴巴的说。

他又重复了一遍。

“好吧。”

那个为复仇而燃烧自己的影子短暂的在瓦里安身上出现了一瞬，然后迅速改变成了不同的模样，他依然在燃烧，但却不再抗拒一些其他什么了。

而吉恩已经走到他身边，给了他一个拥抱。

“带我们赢得胜利。”

他给予一个亲吻，就在脸颊上，几乎像是某种祝福。

“My Lion.”

当瓦里安和他的搭档一起出现在会议上，并且配合默契的将竞争对手压制的死死的时候，毫无悬念，胜利又一次属于了他们。

瓦里安从那锋芒毕露的状态中退了出来，他揉了揉太阳穴，觉得自己的精力越来越不够用了。

他的懊恼结束于一个对视。

吉恩正赞许的，包容的看着他。

一如他们过去无数次共同站在谈判桌前一般。

他再一次叹了一口气，放任自己更多的露出疲态。

事实上，他放的太多了。

他们一起推掉了庆功宴，一起收拾东西开车回家，他坐在副驾驶上，在路途当中就这么睡了过去。

他睡着的频率比过去多了很多。

可这次，

他意外的觉得。

这样也不是一件坏事。

汽车电台上换了一首歌，在那困倦的歌声中，他迷迷糊糊的听到了老狼的声音。

“睡一会儿吧。”

他的话语和歌声一起淌进了他的脑子里。

“My boy.”

End。


End file.
